


Unnacoutable (an Ereri AU)

by superwholockedgirl



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockedgirl/pseuds/superwholockedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever fallen in love with someone's words? With the way they write, the way they make the letters latch onto each other and leap to string into words, to summon sentances. To make writing dance and sing like that is a truly unrecognized, unaccountable gift.</p><p>Levi Rivaille is an online author who, despite his internet-fame, finds himself to be, for lack of a better word, lonely. Eren Jaeger, a bright young artist who is looking for the spark of inspiration. Despite the metaphorical and literal distance between the two, they may just be what the other needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Have you ever fallen in love with someone's words? With the way they write, the way they make the letters latch onto each other and leap to string into words, to summon sentances. To make writing dance and sing like that is a truly unrecognized, unaccountable gift.

Eren's Jaeger's green eyes scanned page after page of this. The work of online author LeviRivaille could capture his attention for hours. He had already succeeded in finishing two of the stories this author had written. He looked up to see a raven-haired girl with a red scarf bouncing toward him.

"Watcha doing, Eren?" His adopted sister asked. Eren quickly saved his place in the story and clicked out of the window. Mikasa plopped down onto the couch and looked over his shoulder to see what was on his phone.

"Just textin' Armin," he replied nervously. Armin Arlert was Eren's best friend. Even though he recently had moved away with his uncle, they stilll kept in touch by way of text and call. Mikasa hated whenever Eren was on those writing websites. She called them a disgrace to literature and that Eren should pick up a real book. Mikasa narrowed her eyes, but eventually shrugged.

"Mom wants us to come down and eat in ten," she lept off the couch like a cat and slammed the door to her room. She had a habit of slamming doors really hard. Eren sighed and re-opened the story.

I looked around at all the trees. Look at all these big-ass trees, I thought to myself as my squad behind me tried to keep up with my pace. The Titans were gaining on us at a frighteningly rapid pace. Behind me somewhere I heard the bang of a smoke signal. Shit.

Eren held his breath as he read. The suspense was unreal. Just the way it was written was so suspenseful. Damn, he thought. This writer is good. He finished the chapter and clicked on to LeviRivaille's profile. The profile picture showed a smirking teenage boy with black hair and grey eyes. He didn't look much older than Eren.

Somehow, Eren couldn't stop staring at his face. Something about it made Eren sigh inwardly. If only he was that hot. Then maybe everyone would stop complaining for him to get a girlfriend. Eren just wasn't very interested in girls. He just didn't notice it like his friends did.

Taking a risk, Eren looked once more at user LeviRivaille's profile picture. Then he tapped "send message" and wrote:

Hello. My name's Eren and I'd just like to tell you how I'm really enjoying your work. I'm currently reading Flugel der Friheit. That's german for Wings of Freedom, right? You really are a great writer, Levi. To make words dance and sing like that is truly an unaccountable gift.

Glad I got that over with, Eren thought as he raced downstairs. His mother had made Ravioli for dinner-Eren's favorite.

* * *

Levi rolled his eyes as he scrolled through the hundreds of notifications he got. Wow you're a great writer, Ereri_is_love347 commented. OMG marry me, Leviobsessed_ messaged. I love you levi!1!11! Petra_Ral commented.

Jesus christ, Levi thought as he read all of the meaningless comments and private messageshe got daily. His newest chapter of Flugel der Friheit had gotten ten thousand hits in just two hours.

A new message popped up in his inbox. From: JaegerbombEren. Oh why the hell not, he thought to himself as he opened up the message.

Hello. My name's Eren and I'd just like to tell you how I'm really enjoying your work. I'm currently reading Flugel der Friheit. That's german for Wings of Freedom, right? You really are a great writer, Levi. You have this beautiful way with words. To make words dance and sing like that is truly an unaccountable gift.

Levi frowned. No one had ever known what Flugel der Friheit really meant. It intriuged Levi a bit, so he typed a reply.

Yeah, it's German. What are you, a fucking multi-linguist?

Send. He knew it was a little harsh, but could care less. He clicked on JaegerbombEren's profile. His profile picture was half of his face, and the other half a titan-looking figure. Interesting, Levi mused. His partial-face had a brown mop of hair and...oh god. Levi's heart ached from looking at his eyes too long. They were the most perfect shade of blue-green...

"Hey Levi, what are you-" Hanji Zoe, one of Levi's best friends, burst in. "Well, well, well. What interest does the internet famous author have in some boy online, huh? He your cruuuuuuush?" She cooed. "Ooh, he's kind of cute actually..." Hanji wiggled her eye brows. Ever since Levi had rejected the most popular girl at their high school, Hanji had begun to suspect Levi as being something other than straight.

"Shut up shit glasses," He playfully punched her in the shoulder. Hanji was like a sister to Levi, in more ways than one. Levi was legally staying with his uncle, whom he despised, and whom did not give two shits about the boy's wherabouts. Hanji and Erwin were more of family than his uncle ever would be. Normally he crashed at Erwin's place, but Erwin had football practice, so he stayed with Hanji.

As Hanji left the room, a new message popped up. Levi smirked when he saw it was from user JaegerbombEren.

JaegerbombEren: No, actually I'm German. I lived in Germany up until I was twelve when I moved to America. I've been here for 3 years.

Hm, that would place Eren at fifteen years of age. Just a couple years younger than him.

LeviRivaille: That's great for you, brat. I, in fact, moved from France when my parents died at age six. I moved with my uncle and have been unhappily living in america for eleven years.

JaegerbombEren: Woah, you're only seventeen? And I'm not a brat, by the way.

LeviRivaille: What did you think I was some old man in his thirties?

JaegerbombEren: No...but you write good for someone in their teens.

LeviRivaille: Well, Eren. I write well, not good.

*LeviRivaille has disconnected*

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

Crumpled paper after paper lay scattered throughout Eren's bedroom in a calm dissaray. Eren's art instructor always told him never to throw away sketches, even ones he had gven up on. Of course, that was before Eren's father left, leaving his weak mother, still recovering from cancer, to support a three-person family with a single measly paycheck that couldn't pay for Eren's art classes. It was also the same time in which Eren had lost inspiration. He hadn't finished a single piece of artwork since that day.

Once again, he bit his lip, and started to sketch. His talent was maninly in portraits. He penned down the basic facial structure and sighed, not happy with the overall look of the drawing. He was about to rip out the page when his laptop lit up. He had a new message on skype.

LeviRivaille: Oi, brat.

Eren ignored the brat comment. He was genuinely happy to see Levi's words onscreen.

JaegerbombEren: How did you get my skype?

LeviRivaille: It was on your page. I figured we could, um, talk more. You intriuge me, and I'd like to know more about you, brat.

Eren smiled. It was nice to know someone other than Mikasa and Armin was interested in him.

JaegerbombEren: Okay, sure! I'd love to! And I am not a brat, I told you.

LeviRivaille: Yes, you are. Now why do you always have the same picture as your profile picture? The one with only half of your face.

LeviRivaille: I'd like to see all of it, you know.

JaegerbombEren: It was the last peice of artwork I finished.

LeviRivaille: Woah, you drew that? It's amazing!

JaegerbombEren: Nah, just a kid who took a few classes and figured the rest out.

LeviRivaille: May I see some more of your work?

JaegerbombEren: I haven't finisehed anything in awhile.

LeviRivaille: Shame. Why not?

JaegerbombEren: Lack of inspiration.

LeviRivaille: I see. Like writer's block, except with art. I don't have much interest in art, but yours truly is exceptional, Eren.

JaegerbombEren: Thank you, Levi! I never had much of an interest in writing until I read your work.

JaegerbombEren: Talk to you later, I'm going to try drawing some more.

LeviRivaille: Make sure to let me seeee!

JaegerbombEren: Of course <3

*JagerbombEren is offline*

Their conversation left Eren smiling to himself, with a warm feeling in his heart. He instantly knew what to draw. In a few minutes of expert strokes, he had completely captured a delicate chin, thin nose, grey eyes, and black hair of Levi. Eren drew furiously, pure inspiration controlling his strokes. He blinked and took a moment and admired his first completed sketch. Well, not completed yet but on the road to being. He had sketched Levi's face, every detail that was visable from his profile on Skype, that is. It wa the farthest he had gotten in months. Thank you, Levi.

* * *

Levi felt happier than he had in a very long time. After a life of being looked down upon (sometimes quite literally). His uncle thought of him as a useless peice of shit. Hanji and Erwin always took pity on him for his unfortunate family situation. The useless comments on his writing didn't make him feel any better, either. They were only empty praises, left there by faceless users.

But this boy made him feel wanted. Eren talked to Levi as if he was an equal, or even as if he was above him. It was nice to be treated like a person. To have someone to talk to. Could Eren be considered a friend? Levi had only a few friends in his life-Erwin and Hanji, and of course Isabel.

Isabel Magnolia was Levi's childhood best friend. To this day he could reall her red pigtails and her beautiful green eyes. But when she had passed, up went Levi's emotional walls. But somehow, a fifteen year old boy Levi had never even met with brown hair and some beautiful goddamn green eyes was breaking through.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys. An anon on tumblr asked me to post this on AO3 so I finally got an account! Anyways, this is also on my Wattpad (same username) but I'll try to update it on here too. See you next time!
> 
> ~Faithie


End file.
